


On intersecting lines

by RobineBlack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Introspection, Malia isn't stupid, Malia-centric, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, in honour of s6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobineBlack/pseuds/RobineBlack
Summary: Malia wasn’t blind. She knew that there was something different, something extra between Lydia and Stiles.Malia thinks about the bond between Stiles and Lydia after she and Stiles broke up. Set right before the sixth season.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am the biggest Stydia shipper ever and I am so hyped for this season! But I adore Malia as well and I can't stand the way some people portray her. So I wrote this little piece to show what I think goes on in Malia's head when she thinks about Stiles and Lydia.  
> 

Malia wasn’t blind.

She knew that there was something different, something extra between Lydia and Stiles. Even when she and Stiles were dating she could smell it. It was a constant scent. It didn’t fade over time, nor did it grow stronger. It was a part of them, something harmonious between them that neither seemed to be aware of.

Not that she regretted being with Stiles. She could smell the difference between friendship and love. She knew that Stiles had felt for her what she had felt for him.

They met each other in the right place, at the right time. They could help each other.

Stiles helped her with being human, and most importantly, with showing her the worth of being human. He also guided her when she had trouble with the unspoken social rules of human society and he was there for her when all she wanted was to change back into her coyote form and run back to the woods.

Malia helped Stiles with the aftermath of his possession by the Nogitsune. She was one of the few people who could actually understand what he had to go through, and what it had done to him. She was also a friend he could see and talk to without being plagued by excessive guilt complexes.

They were in love. It was enough for the moment.

But it was never, never stronger than whatever it was between Stiles and Lydia.

So when they broke up, she wasn’t surprised. A little disappointed perhaps, maybe even angry because of the way that they parted, but not exactly heartbroken.

She had always known that the thing they had wasn’t meant to last.

They were like two intersecting lines. They had crossed during a crucial time in their lives and now it was time for them to move on and go their own way.

She would always be his friend. When she had told him that she would never leave without him, she meant it. By saying it out loud she had made it a promise.

But now there were more people she would never leave behind. They were her pack, she had an obligation to them as a part of that pack. She would always come back for them and they would always come back for her.

If she looked into her heart, she knew it was more than that. It was something typically human, something she didn’t understand at first.

They were her friends.

Friendship doesn’t come with expectations. Friendship just is. You do what you do not because of obligation, but because you want to.

That was one of Stiles’ most repeated lessons. The one she took to heart the most.

What she didn’t understand is, now that she and Stiles were officially over, why neither Stiles nor Lydia had acted on that something between them.

When she asked Scott about it he smiled and shrugged his shoulders and only told her, “It’s Stiles and Lydia. It has always been like that between them.”

“But why? Why has it never been something more? Don’t tell me you don’t smell the longing whenever they are near each other.”

He grew serious. “Of course I can smell it. But you have to understand that a lot has happened between them. Give them time. One day, Lydia will realize what Stiles means to her. Stiles is willing to wait, and if he is, we should too. Don’t try to get involved Malia, just let them work this out on their own.”

“Well then, I hope she doesn’t wait too long.” She huffed, and walked away.

It was stupid to wait for something that might never happen. Lydia was a genius, but even geniuses need some prodding sometimes.

And with everything that is going on in their lives it would be stupid to wait too long. Who knows when the next threat will arise? Neither Stiles nor Lydia had the advanced healing of a were creature, they were vulnerable.

Who knows what could happen?

She hoped she was wrong.

But she couldn’t help but wonder, if she and Stiles were two intersecting lines, destined to meet at exactly one point and then part ways forever, then maybe Stiles and Lydia were two parallel lines. Forced to spend eternity next to each other yet never able to touch.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and please tell me your thoughts, did you love it, did you hate it? 
> 
> If you see any spelling errors or sentences that don't make sense, let me know because I have no beta reader. Also, I am not sure if I used the correct mathematical terms for the lines because English is not my first language and I was never good a maths even in my own language...


End file.
